Tears Don't Fall
by Dragon's Dance
Summary: Rewrite of 'Speeding Love': "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt by the heart" Helen Keller. Bumblebee/OFC. If you guys read Speeding Love then I believe this version is so much better, please read it!
1. Fucking Ford

Hey guys! This is a revamped version of 'Speeding Love'. I deeply appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows I got from that story, but I want my stories to have a sense of realism within the fictional universe and here we are! My writing style has changed since I began 'Speeding Love', so I hope you guys love this one just as much as you loved 'Speeding Love', maybe you'll love it more! Hopefully...

* * *

Sweat trickled down her grease splotched forehead as she stared at the suspiciously clean engine in distaste and utter rage. Deciding she had had enough of the shitty truck for a day, she blindly grasped for a, what used to be, white rag on her workbench behind her. A huff of irritation left her as she dabbed at the sweat collected on her creased forehead and hairline. She continued to stare at the engine as she furiously tried to scrub the grease off of her stained hands with the equally stained rag. This truck is giving her more grief than it is worth. The goddamn Ford was worth shit, that's what it's worth! First off there is no goddamn muffler on the motherfucker! Normally the roar of an engine was a major turn on for her, but this little shit gagged and sputtered when the engine turned over, let alone when she revved it, now that is nowhere near sexy. Not only is there no muffler, but there is a goddamn, motherfucking hole in the exhaust pipe. A big, gaping _hole_! Oh, that would not fly with her, no that is completely and utterly unacceptable. Even if the truck had a muffler and a _normal_ goddamn exhaust pipe, the fluids are fucked up beyond all recognition. When she had shined a flashlight up against the antifreeze tank to try and see if it needed refilled, she couldn't even see any antifreeze in there, but the antifreeze sensor wasn't even on. So she filled that up and then checked the oil and she nearly gagged with how terrible the oil was. It looked black as death, had the consistency of mud, and not only that, but it was chunky! _Chunky_! What oil on earth was fucking chunky? This entire thing was a rolling deathtrap, but she couldn't tell her boyfriend that. He had driven this loud motherfucker up her driveway the other day and explained what a 'deal' it was. He said that he only paid $1500 for it and now she could see why.

"Goddamn it... What the hell am I supposed to do with this piece of shit? I can't just go up to Jared and say 'Oh yeah this is a total piece of shit, you wasted your money and my time'." she groaned and slammed the hood down in irritation.

"Hot damn, what's crawled up your ass and died?" She turned to chew out whoever just sassed her, but only found her favorite and only uncle, Uncle Donovan, or as she liked to call him: Dude. He took her in when her parents split and neither one of them was found suitable enough to care for her, but since Dude was her godfather, he received custody of her.

She collapsed into the worn, moth eaten armchair tucked into the corner of her garage, yes it is hers, Dude doesn't know squat about cars, except that he has to change his oil every so often. Dude pulled over her swivel stool to sit in front of her as she began her rant, "That Ford is going to be the death of me, I swear! Jared really fucked up this time, I thought he had fucked up with that old Toyota before, but no. This is seriously fucked up. I cannot even begin to explain in non-mechanical terms how shitty and horribly fucked this thing is."

He glanced at the seemingly harmless truck, "Well that sounds fucked up."

That made her laugh, lifting her mood considerably, which it was supposed to do, "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

A wide smile that showed all of his teeth and the smile lines around his eyes spread across his face along with a teasing wink, "Of course, that's my job sweetie pie!"

She winced and shoved his entire seat back with her foot, "I'm not three anymore Dude!"

His contagious laugh echoed through the garage wholeheartedly, "I know! That's exactly why I do it!"

Another huff of annoyance left her as she stood up from the old chair to head for the house, she needed to clean up and do her homework, not that she was looking forward to it. Not that she wasn't intelligent, not at all, she was incredibly bright, it's just that she found homework redundant when she already knew the material her teachers were lecturing her on.

One warm, heavenly shower later she jumped from the bathroom into her bedroom across the small, upstairs hallway in nothing but a towel; she had forgotten her clothes on her bed. She dried herself off thoroughly before slipping on her favorite bra, a comfy black tank, a charcoal gray sweatshirt given to her from Dude, and a pair of black jean shorts. Her still damp hair clung to her neck annoyingly, but since she was far too lazy to deal with it, she let it go. Her bare feet padded down the hardwood floored steps and into the kitchen where she stole a yellow apple from the fruit basket on the counter. She absolutely detested apples unless they were yellow. Don't ask why, but that's just her.

Dude was sitting at the island in the kitchen with his sketchpad in front of him, she knew that he's designing his next biggest idea. He's a advertising designer, meaning he's one hell of an artist. He was sketching what looked like some sort of muscle car, possibly a Camaro, but she didn't know for sure. He glanced up from his light sketch to see her hovering by his shoulder, "Ah Devin! Just the little mechanic I wanted to see!"

Devin narrowed her eyes at her uncle suspiciously, he only ever called her a 'little mechanic' when he wanted something from her or when he was going to break something big to her. She hopped up onto the island and sat cross-legged next to his gigantic sketchpad, "Ok cut the bullshit, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much... I just want you to listen to me and not freak out okay?" Well that never sounds good.

With a skeptical brow raised she hesitantly replied, "Fine... Just tell me."

He put down the graphite pencil he was shading with and looked Devin straight in the eye, oh no. Not a good sign, "Ok then, we're moving."

Devin inhaled sharply, taking down a copious amount of air along as apple chunks. Since lungs absolutely were not made to intake apple chunks, she coughed and pounded on her chest in an attempt to alleviate the pain in her lungs. She felt her uncle pound her back forcefully, that finally made the chunks come back up. The coughs that followed her near chocking incident made Devin sound like a regular chain smoker.

Still panting slightly, Devin hunched over on the island and looked at her uncle out of the corner of her eye, "Thanks Dude... I think I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework and shit..."

Dude didn't even try to stop her, he knew that Devin needed to think about this by herself and maybe blow off some steam before she came back. He just hoped that 'blowing off steam' didn't involve her idiot boyfriend.


	2. A Beautiful Grand Marquis

Hey guys! I forgot to say that the story title was based off of a song from a band that I like, can you guess which band it is? Winner gets a gold star!

* * *

Devin knew that Dude would absolutely _not _appreciate what she was about to do, but quite frankly at the moment she just didn't care. Her life was being uprooted in front of her eyes, and Devin would do as she damn well pleased until she decided otherwise. Right now all Devin wanted to do was see her idiot of a boyfriend, Jared. But he was her idiot so she forgave him; for the most part, but that Ford is just absolutely unacceptable. Now Jared is the kind of guy you would think that would avoid Devin at all costs to uphold his reputation in school. In other words, Jared is a tall, and extremely attractive guy with a lean body, sun-kissed skin, baby blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Even Devin couldn't deny that Jared was a nice piece of eye candy, even though she personally preferred brunettes. Not that Devin had the room to be picky about her boys since she was such a 'freak', but that's just her opinion; not like that was worth much to anyone.

Devin ripped off both the hoodie and the tank from her torso and threw the bundle in her brown, cylindrical hamper next to the door. If Devin was gonna see her attractive boyfriend, she might as well at least put some effort in her appearance. She paraded around the room from dresser to closet back to her dresser trying to find the shirt she was looking for that she knew for a fact that she put away just a few days ago. A cry of success left her when she pulled the loose tank on, leaving her shorts on; they matched anyways. She glanced at her desk while she put on her worn out studded boots. She saw a wrist band Dude gave to her for her birthday a few years ago lying there, so she swiped it on her way past the wooden desk and clipped it on. She pat her shorts down until she felt the lump of her keys in her back pocket.

Devin glanced at herself in the mirror hanging on her wall and deemed herself presentable enough. It's not like she needed to wear Abercrombie or American Eagle to look good. Not that the girls at Devin's school agreed with her, no they had this extremely biased version of beauty, which is a twig figure with long straight hair and a fashionable taste from any name-brand store. It pissed Devin off so much! Just because a girl preferred to shop at a thrift shop doesn't mean that she didn't have a fashion sense. Plus none of that Abercrombie shit looked good on her anyways.

The wooden stairs creaked ever other step Devin took down the staircase, she didn't even know why they creaked so much. They weren't even that old and Devin sure as hell wasn't that heavy! She had the metabolism of an athlete although the only remotely athletic thing she has ever done in her entire life was gym class, so Devin was kept at a healthy 130 pounds for her 5'6" frame. Dude didn't even look up when she breezed past him on her way to the garage. Devin thought she was home free, but was caught with her hand on the doorknob. Damn it!

"You have your phone right?" Yes Dude, I'm not four. I can remember a small electrical device that fits in the palm of my hand, Devin thought irritably.

"Yes, it's in the car," she gritted out through clenched teeth. Devin knew that Dude was only looking out for her like any guardian should, but she wasn't in any mood to listen to just anybody now. Especially not Dude.

"Okay, be back before it gets late okay," it wasn't an offer, it was a command; a loose command, but a command none the less.

"Yeah yeah, I will. I won't get murdered, or raped, or mugged or anything okay? Bye," Devin called over her shoulder before he could giver her the usual 'Try not to get raped' rant. Yeah that's Dude for you.

Her gorgeous 1998 alpine white, manual BMW 325xi sat waiting for her in the driveway instead of its usual place in her garage, but since that pile of bullshit was sitting there now, she had to move her baby to where she sat now. Her baby had truly been a steal, nothing like that goddamned Ford. She had gotten it off of her buddy who does transmission work for her customers, he had it hidden in his father's shed and didn't know what to do with it since none of his customers wanted nor needed a relatively new BMW. He wanted it off of his hands and rang her up telling her that he would sell it to her for $2,000. Devin had immediately dropped what she was doing and told him to hide that car for another hour until she got there. She inspected it, test drove it and fell in love. Oh god did she love her car. No more did she have to depend on Dude to take her everywhere, not that she didn't love Dude or anything.

Devin plopped down into the seat, shutting the door gently behind her. The sunlight glared brightly in her eyes, forcing Devin to squint and lighting up the dashboard with many little lights from the studded cross on her tank. She reached for the center console, where she knew she stashed her aviators, slipping them over her eyes so she could gain her sight back. Now that Devin could actually see, she made sure she was in neutral before pushing in the clutch and starting her baby. Driving was as easy as breathing to Devin now, she just knew this was what she was meant to do in her life. Most people didn't know what the fuck they wanted to do until they had to choose a major in college, but Devin knew since she was little that she wanted to be a mechanic. She never played with horses and Barbie dolls, she thought they were way too girly for her. Playing with race cars and wrestling in the mud appealed to her much more; even though she didn't look like it, Devin was a true tomboy at heart. Hanging with the boys came so naturally to her that she often questioned whether she was supposed to be a male. Well she supposed it didn't matter either way.

"Oh looks like I'm here," Devin laughed as she pulled into Jared's driveway. His house was truly beautiful, Devin knew it had been built in the early 1900's and that was about it. She pulled up beside his father's white 1986 Grand Marquis Mercury. To say that this car was beautifully restored and kept is the understatement of the year. Everything was in mint condition, it was like the car came out of the factory line yesterday. Devin lost count how many times she's haggled Jared's dad to let her buy this off of him, but every time she asked it was always the same answer. 'I'll give you this when I've keeled over Dev.' It was their little routine ever since Jared brought her to meet his parents all those months ago. Wow... nearly an entire year has gone by with Jared at her side. Fuck that's a long time to be with someone... well at least for Devin it was. Jared was her first serious boyfriend and it took a lot of trust from Devin to let him into her life.

After Devin pulled on the parking brake, she opened the door and tucked her keys into her pocket. She glanced over her outfit one last time before knocking on the door. She waited a few minutes before knocking harder on the wooden door. Still no one came to answer the door. Someone had to be home since the Grand Marquis is still here. By the fifth time she's knocked Devin had grown exasperated with waiting and reached into the fake plant next to the door, where they hid their house keys. Devin thought it was a pretty obvious place to hide them besides under the welcome mat, but hey it's not her house.

The lock had the tendency to stick, so after a couple of minutes of jiggling the knob and throwing her shoulder on the door Devin finally fell into the front hallway with a rather loud thud. She rubbed her aching shoulder grumbling as she crossly threw the keys back into the plant. Her search of the first floor ended up fruitless, so Devin went up to the first door on the left up on the second floor, Jared's room. Now Devin expected him to be fiddling with his laptop, or texting on of his friends, or even playing with his old Rubik's Cube out of sheer boredom, but no... that's not what she saw at all. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock, her pupils narrow in anger, and her nostrils flare in rage.

Jared was lounging on his bed with the most known slut in the school riding him.


	3. Rocky Rhode

Sorry for the late update! I promise this one will be a long chapter... or maybe that's just my wishful thinking hoping that this'll be a long chapter... eh it doesn't matter! I'll make it up to my readers somehow... uh I really don't know, maybe you can review and tell me what I can do! *nudge nudge, wink wink*

* * *

_Now Devin expected him to be fiddling with his laptop, or texting on of his friends, or even playing with his old Rubik's Cube out of sheer boredom, but no... that's not what she saw at all. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock, her pupils narrow in anger, and her nostrils flare in rage._

_Jared was lounging on his bed with the most known slut in the school riding him._

Devin couldn't really feel or think anything besides the red-hot rage burning in her chest right where her lungs were. She realized that she had held her breath while she stared in disbelief and mostly disgust at the show before her. Devin gasped in air and finally the two sprung apart and stared at her in shock. The rage burned hotter in her chest, that asshole didn't even have the decency to even _look_ ashamed! That bitch looked to damned smug to have just been caught in the act. Oh fine then! See if she cared! Devin thought as she stormed down the stairs after slamming the door on Jared's idiotic face.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Devin muttered under her breath as she began to collect the few things she had left here. What she found included a hairbrush, some clothes, and a couple of CDs. She grabbed a plastic bag from their kitchen pantry and stuffed everything in there carelessly.

"Wait, come on Dev don't be like that," 'don't be like that'? What right does he have to tell her 'don't be like that'?!

"No! No I don't want to hear it! You're gonna say 'I don't know what I was thinking baby' and 'It won't happen again baby', but we both know that it will and I'm not gonna stick around and watch it happen again," Devin hissed lowly. No she refused to be used like a toy and be tossed because she got boring.

"Devin she came onto me, I-" Jared started, but Devin cut him off before he could finish that pathetic excuse.

"You what?! You couldn't push her away? You were stark naked Jared!" Devin snapped angrily, did he really think she was that stupid to fall for that?

Jared opened his dirty mouth again but Devin put her hand up and intervened, "No Jared, I said I don't want to hear it already. Now just go back to your STD ridden whore and come over to my place to pick up that pathetic piece of shit you call a car when you've finished infecting yourself."

And with that hanging in the air, she calmly walked to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, Devin turned around and added coldly, "And after you get rid of that piece of shit, either one of them, don't ever talk to me again you goddamned bastard."

Devin walked out and closed the door with a resounding slam. For just finding her boyfriend cheating on her, she felt hella good. Normal girls would be sobbing their hearts out into giant tubs of ice cream and romantic comedies, but as always, Devin isn't a normal girl.

After she threw her shit on the backseat, Devin got in and revved the engine. She pealed out of the driveway to get the remnants of her rage out of her chest. Yup it felt good to dump her preppy and slightly feminine boyfriend. When the girl is more masculine there is definitely a problem, Devin thought with a laugh. Without taking her eyes of the road she reached over to turn on the stereo so she could sing and scream without looking loony. Of course after she rolled down all the windows and cranked up the music.

"I wanna see you choke on your lies! Swallow up your greed! Suffer all alone in your misery! Choke on your lies! Swallow up your greed! Suffer all alone in your misery!" Devin sang in time to the song vibrating through the car's stereo. The song helped her ventilate wonderfully, as it was exactly how she felt at the moment. Only the chorus really fit but that was fine with Devin.

By the end of her fourth song sung, Devin had driven to an all too familiar house of her best and really only friend Matthew Rhodes. The house was a cozy, little one floor house made of stone with a nice deck. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for its three inhabitants, well technically four.

Devin pulled up the gravel driveway carefully and parked at the end behind the black '09 Hyundai Genesis and midnight blue '06 BMW 325xi, both approved by Devin personally. She put on the emergency brake before she hopped out and strolled over to the front door. Devin knew not to bother knocking and walked in to find Mama Rhodes baking in the kitchen. Mama Rhodes looked up with a brilliant smile and pulled Devin into a bear hug, "There's my favorite girl! I started to forget what you looked like with you avoiding us!"

Mama Rhodes had easily swept into Devin's life as her mother figure since she never really had one to speak of, but if someone were to ask her now; Devin would instantly say Mama Rhodes was her mother, figuratively of course. Although it never felt that way for Devin, it felt like she had been there all these years guiding her, worrying over her and properly feeding her.

"Sorry Mama Rhodes I had a lot of work, but I fixed it," Devin smiled at her secret double meaning there, but didn't let on.

"Good! Now all you got to do is fix that boyfriend problem of yours," Mama Rhodes joked, nudging Devin's ribs. She had never approved of Jared and always believed that Devin and Matt would make a better couple than her and Jared ever could. Devin winced not from the nudge, but from how accurately Mama Rhodes had hit the nail on the head.

"What's wrong honey? You didn't break your ribs again did you," she begged as she gently felt Devin's ribs for any signs of a break. Devin chuckled at her typical doting attitude towards Devin's wellbeing and pulled her hands away from her torso.

"No I'm fine. It's just you don't know how right you were about that boyfriend problem," Devin smirked wryly and Mama Rhodes squealed excitedly.

"Really? You finally dumped that pretty boy? Oh fabulous Devin! You will be the first to have my famous brownies when their done as a well deserved reward," she exclaimed joyously. Devin laughed heartily at her excitement over her breakup. Honestly Mama Rhodes was happier about it than Devin was!

"Okay Mama Rhodes, but first I'm gonna drag Matt over to June's for some ice cream. I've craved it since noon," Devin admitted. And since it was nearly 5 o'clock, Devin really wanted that damn ice cream.

Mama Rhodes waved Devin off to go get her son and went back to her delectable baking. Devin leapt up the stairs three at a time and barged into Matt's room like it was her own and dived on to his bed. But unfortunately Devin hadn't noticed that Matt had napped on that very same bed, so she ended up landing on his back rather roughly. Matt startled awaked and tumbled off the bed, dragging Devin with him and yet again she landed on top of him. He groaned exasperated and clutched his head while Devin rested her chin on her hands with her elbows on his chest, trying and failing to wait patiently.

"Explain exactly why I was dive tackled off of my bed," Matt demanded with a groan as his fingers found a bump on the crown of his head.

"Well you see Matt, I've had a craving for five straight hours and it needs to be curbed. Oh and I just dumped Jared so I think I deserve a reward for that last one," Devin explained to the teen underneath her.

"Oh so that gives you an excuse to dive tackle me?"

"No, but you love me, so I can get away with it," she grinned sweetly. Matt stared her down unyielding until he sighed exasperated.

"Yeah whatever, let's go before I change my mind," he relented and Devin whooped excitedly.

"Yay! Come on Rocky Rhode, let's get moving before June closes up!"

* * *

So sort of filler, sort of necessary. This chapter was necessary, so sorry if it seems boring at all... well tell me what you think!


	4. If That Child Doesn't Shut Up

_"Yeah whatever, let's go before I change my mind," he relented and Devin whooped excitedly._

_"Yay! Come on Rocky Rhode, let's get moving before June closes up!"_

Devin pulled into the small parking lot hastily, yet carefully, five minutes before June closed up for the night. The middle-aged redhead smiled warmly at the sight of the over excited teen bubbling over to her store, practically dragging her taller friend behind her. June shook her head with an amused laugh at Devin's antics, she knew exactly how persuasive the girl could get when she desperately craved something. And lucky for her, Devin often craved June's ice cream, claiming that no other ice cream shop could ever compare to her's.

June greeted the teen with a teasing tone as she walked through the doors, "Devin! I was beginning to wonder when you'd come for your fix."

"I've wanted to come since noon, but I was too busy to stop working," Devin pouted childishly, June noticed Matt smile softly at the shorter girl while he shook his head.

"Well I'm no mind reader, but I know both of your favorites so you'll have to stick with telling me the old-fashioned way," June poked fun at Devin while she seriously thought over whether she wanted the Rocky Road or the Peanut Butter Puddles. They were both equally delicious, but Devin went with PB Puddles since Mama Rhodes was serving up her infamous brownies later.

Devin told June her order with Matt ordering when June turned towards him, "I'll have the Moose Tracks June."

"PB Puddles and Moose Tracks in waffle cones coming up," She confirmed and readied their frozen treat. June handed the teens their cones over the counter and when Matt tried to pull out his wallet, Devin swatted his hand and declared that she was paying since she 'dragged him out here in the first place'. Devin reached into her back pocket, searching for the bills, but June waved her hand dismissively.

"Nuh uh Sugar, it's on the house today," Devin looked up with a furrowed brow, she never liked to take freebies from anyone and June knew that all too well.

"Are you sure June?" Devin insisted and the older woman nodded firmly

"Consider it a little treat for fixing my bike last week, Sugar," June winked and shooed the teens out so she could finally close, not that she ever minded seeing Devin. That girl was always the highlight of June's day when she came to her shop, she was a breath of fresh air among all the other snobby brats in her year.

"Oh... Okay, fine. Only this once though! You paid in full for my work," Devin reminded her with a wave of her finger. June rolled her eyes and finally kicked her out to her patiently waiting friend outside.

* * *

After Devin and Matt went back to his house for some deliciously gooey fudge brownies and some gossip with Mama Rhodes, which mainly entailed of Devin telling Mama Rhodes exactly how she broke up with Jared. Which Mama Rhodes responded to with:

"Honey you're too soft on that cheating pretty boy! You should've beat his pretty little ass to the ground!"

Yup, that's a petite Italian woman for you. By then, Devin knew she had stalled long enough now and that she should get home before Dude starts to get gray hairs. She finished the third brownie Mama Rhodes served her and politely declined a fourth, Devin didn't know if she could eat another morsel of food she was so full. Mama Rhodes insisted on taking some home and Devin relented after bantering back and forth with her, letting the woman do what she wanted since she would send them with her anyways if Devin declined. She came from the kitchen with a rather large Tupperware container filled to the max with brownies. Jeez how many did she make?

Giving kisses on each of her cheeks, Mama Rhodes hugged her goodbye as if Devin was going on some perilous journey she may not return from. When in reality Devin would probably be back tomorrow afternoon. Matt hadn't gotten up from his slouched place on the chair, Devin went over and draped her arms around his neck from behind the chair. She gave him a squeeze and a kiss on his cheek as well, "Thanks Rocky Rhode, see you tomorrow!"

And with that, Devin left with a sense of happiness and way too many brownies for just two people.

* * *

Did Devin ever say how much she hates airports? No? Well she fucking hates them with a burning passion. More often than not there's at least one asshole business man, too busy ranting to his cellphone that's glued to his ear to pay any goddamned attention to where he's going to even care that he just blindsided Devin. Now at five in the godforsaken morning when she had been up since three, Devin wasn't lenient about much; business men who blindside her are not an exception. And she had just walked through the doors for god's sake!

Dude and Devin got both of their bags checked in without a hitch and they headed in the direction where their gate supposedly was. They passed a food court and Dude asked her if she wanted anything. Devin spotted a Starbucks and hazily drifted in that direction. The bubbly cashier took her order and attempted to chat with her while he made her drink, but Devin made it painfully obvious that she was in no goddamn mood to chat. How do people do this? She thanked him quietly and took her hazelnut Frappuccino. The cold caffeine jolted her brain slightly, but not enough.

Devin saw Dude eating some sort of breakfast burrito and joined him at the table he had claimed. He slid a biscuit over to her and glared at her when she tried to refuse him. She pouted slightly, but accepted the biscuit and buttered it up before eating the warm bread. They both finished quickly and threw away their trash to go find their gate with Devin still sipping quietly on her Starbucks. The gate apparently was very busy, for there were only a few seats open. Dude tugged Devin over to some seats he spotted and they plopped down ungracefully. Devin leaned back in the seat with her carry-on bag on her lap.

All Devin wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep for another five hours, or at least get a nap before they board the plane. But of course, some five-year old has to bother his parents about something so trivial that it made Devin want to slap the screaming child. God children are so annoying, ugh is that snot hanging from his nose. Oh gross... that's just nasty, Devin thought as she glared over at the still hysterical kid as if her glares would magically shut him up.

But no, that child screaming for nearly half an hour before he stopped only to start up again because his mom wouldn't let him buy some toy from one of the shops. If Devin had done that when she was that age, she would've gotten beat. Children get away with so much shit now.

Finally their plane was boarding and Devin jumped up, eager to get away from the satanic child.

* * *

Hello! I finally introduce characters that aren't mine next chapter! That means I'll have to start doing disclaimers... damn.


End file.
